1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a device for debarking logs. More particularly the present invention concerns a debarking tool, a debarking arm for a debarking device, and a debarking tool and arm combination for use in a debarking device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,406, granted to the present applicant, discloses a cutting tool and arm assembly which is used in debarking machines of the hollow rotor type. The tool, which is sold under the Registered Trademark PYRAMO, has an outer surface at least partially in the shape of a pyramid which is adapted to engage a correspondingly shaped recess in the free end of a debarking arm in order to make the tool nonrotational relative to the arm when secured in the recess. However, this prior art tool has one drawback, i.e., that the working edge thereof has its position permanently fixed. Thus, it is not possible to make the edge more or less aggressive, i.e. to alter the inclination of the edge relative to the arm, and to the surface of the logs to be treated.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a debarking tool which lets itself be positioned in several positions each giving the working edge of the tool a different inclination relative to a debarking arm and the log to be treated.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a debarking arm for a debarking device which is provided with means for positively securing the debarking tool in a chosen set position.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a debarking tool and arm combination for a debarking device which allows the tool to be positively positioned in a chosen one of a plurality of possible setting positions.